


[Sidestory]寂静之林Silence in the Jungle(Unoffical)

by NuclearPowerC



Category: Calamity Mod, Terraria, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC
Summary: 试想了一下灾厄mod主角团出现在明日方舟会怎么样，于是有了这个（不存在的）Sidestory。故事发生在玻利瓦尔，神秘的“联络员”带来了Yharim的合作意向和邪教徒袭击的消息……





	1. Chapter 1

SI-1 虫群

三点钟方向突然出现了大批感染生物！这是否是一次有预谋的袭击？

行动前

大量源石虫包围了罗德岛派出的侦察干员。正当众人疲于应付之时，自称“联络员”的人出手点燃了所有源石虫并随干员们一同返回。

近卫干员A 该死！我们被它们包围了！

近卫干员B 奇怪，丛林里怎么会有这么多源石虫？

（空气越发灼热…源石虫纷纷燃烧起来！）

近卫干员A 树上…有人？

？？？ 妈的，这玩意用来点火真够难使的！

（那个人从树上跳下来）

？？？ 你们就是罗德岛的人？

近卫干员B 这位…女士？您是…

？？？ 奉Yharim的命令，前往罗德岛向凯尔希寻求合作。至少…建立正式的官方联系。

近卫干员B （从未见过的种族。她究竟是谁？）

行动后

“联络员”绕过博士直接向凯尔希汇报了事情的经过。她带来了邪教徒正在策划总攻击的消息并希望罗德岛可以和林城方面合作完成清剿。

？？？ 以上就是事情的部分经过。那名佣兵为了保护天灾信使不得不拖慢脚步——

凯尔希 没必要以身犯险。

？？？ 他们两个加起来都打不过我。

凯尔希 …总之，欢迎来到罗德岛，不知姓名的女士。

？？？ 您可以称我为联络员，凯尔希前辈。他们两个会以自己的方式赶到…什么？！

联络员 噬…居然在求援！

噬 我们遇到了一批伤员。

风暴编织者 他们撑不久了——医生还有多久才到啊！

联络员 居然是歌莉娅和瘟疫使者们…我们恐怕有麻烦了。


	2. SI-2 游击

SI-2 伤员

两人遇到了瘟疫使者的残部。是什么让擅长游击战的他们几乎伤亡殆尽？

<固定编队>本关无法更改阵容

行动前

发现同伴离开的两人决定用“捷径”赶路，却碰到了只剩十几个伤员的瘟疫使者们。

噬 该起来了——哈欠——

风暴编织者 （揉眼睛）爸爸，白头发阿姨去哪里了？

噬 她？一定又是急着传信拎着通讯器跑了。

风暴编织者 可是那位毛茸茸的叔叔说要爸爸保护她——

噬 就她还用得上咱俩护送？她保护你还差不多！

风暴编织者 爸爸，我饿了。

噬 吃点干粮，等会儿爸爸带你走捷径好不好？

风暴编织者 （满嘴干粮，点头）

噬 （这傻孩子真难哄。）

（丛林里传来了沙沙声……以及金属相互撞击的声音）

歌莉娅 不要睡，现在不要睡，至少撑到有人接应！

瘟疫使者A 酋长，前面有两个带着一堆行李的人。

歌莉娅 别叫我酋长了，三喳——都跟上！轻伤的带着重伤的走！

噬 那边有十几个人——怎么还有机油味？

风暴编织者 爸爸，好多受伤的小蜜蜂啊！

噬 那些是小黄蜂，不是小蜜蜂——你们怎么就剩这点人了！

歌莉娅 是您啊，噬——我们被邪教徒偷袭了。

行动后

瘟疫使者们似乎在之前遭到了邪教徒的袭击。解决了突然出现的大批感染生物后歌莉娅决定率众前往罗德岛。


End file.
